bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Love in the Air (BZPRPG)
A Promise Komar watches as the Rahi runs off into the distance. His friend has left, transformed into something Komar is sure he did not want. The Toa turns to Kairi, Saeras' dear friend. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to help, but medicines aren't my specialty..." "The Madness is a hard disease to cure," Kairi replies. "If you recall the Po-Koro epidemic, they were exposed through the air and physical contact with the disease itself. All you have to do to cure that is to get rid of the source of the Madness that exists on the outside. This is a different case; the disease is in his blood, and thus it needs to be destroyed from the inside," Irak sits down by Komar's side, then shifts and leaps onto his wrist, taking the form of the bracelet that he once took on Saeras. "We'll get him back, little guy," Komar promises. "I'll have to return to the Academy soon, though; Zyrul will without a doubt try to give me a great welcome home. Kairi, it was nice to meet you. I'll try to get our friend back as soon as I can." With that, the orange Toa activates his Kakama and is soon on his way back to the Academy. The Beginning Kyshim and K-1 circle one another. It is General vs General. If Kyshim wins, he will still have to explain the death and absence of K-1, but he would have one less witness. If K-1 wins, he needn't worry about Kyshim's absence. He'd be considered loyal for eliminating a traitor. K-1 charged forward, his massive sword threatening to tear Kyshim apart. Even so, he has not become all that skilled at sword-fighting, but his brute strength and ferocity make up for that aspect of his character. And he has two things Kyshim don't: Claws and Fangs. A fierce battle ensues. The two are evenly matched. Kyshim's skill seems to match up with the Kohm's brutality perfectly. It appears to be just a constant conflict that will never be resolved. Kyshim waits for the Kohm to make a mistake. K-1 on the other hand waits for Kyshim to grow overly confident in his skill. The two outcomes occur almost simultaneously. One of Kyshim's blocks leaves him vulnerable where he wouldn't normally be vulnerable if he weren't fighting this type of creature. No ordinary enemy would seize that opportunity. ButK-1 does. Using his claw, he manages to wound Kyshim in the side, knocking him off-balance. Instead of going in the kill, however, K-1 decides to kill him the traditional way. He knocks Kyshim's sword away, then transforms back to his regular wolf form, pouncing down on his opponent. However, this is the mistake Kyshim has been waiting for. As K-1 leaps forward, Kyshim's hand stretches outward, emitting a sonic blast that smashes against the Kohm's skull. The Kohm lets out a snarling cry as it falls to the ground. Kyshim examines the wolf. It isn't dead, simply unconcious. "Perfect..." Kyshim says with a grin. "That blast ought to knock this whole incident right out of his memory." With that, he picks up the device once more and embedded it into the wall. Kyshim proceeds down the hall, leaving the Kohm to wake up in a confused dreariness. This is the beginning. The beginning of the end. Original Post Preparations The Rebels decide to regroup before making the decision on Rahkar's suggestion. Dwin takes up the dangerous task of sneaking back into the Academy to gather up the Rebels' belongings, while Alta takes Matuk, Tommi, and White Tiger/Elkayen with her to the Archives to pick up Lazok and hear what Pareh has to say. Meanwhile, Rahkar writes a note to Razekiel, using the latter's pet bird Kongu to send the message. Recruitment and Rejection Razekiel plans out the next course of action for the Elites. He deduces that the Rebels will most likely try to escape to regroup; if they wanted to press their advantage, the Elites would have to find them soon. But the Elites' ranks have recently shrunk -- recruitment is necessary. And what better way to recruit than through a show of power? With that in mind, Razekiel sets out to learn elemental metamorphosis, the most advanced of elemental techniques. However, the guru he seeks turns him down, citing the insanity that comes from attempting to transmute the elements. Nevertheless, Razekiel remains undaunted, finding textbooks on Advanced Elemental Arts in the Library. Just then, Kongu flies into the window, giving him the message. Raze reads it: "Raze. I understand what you are trying to say. But I'm afraid that...us...cannot exist as long as we are on different sides. You follow Zyrul, I..I don't. It doesn't work like this. I'm sorry. ''--Rahkar''" Raze does not know it, but right that moment, Rahkar is on the airship. Crying. Original Post Diversion The airship begins to fly toward Ko-Metru, and the blind Toa Astray sits with the rest of the Rebels. He is uncomfortable with the way he is with a group of strangers, despite choosing to go with them after witnessing Zyrul's tyranny. He dispels his own insecurities by comforting Rahkar, who shares her source of sorrow with him. This calms her down some, and the two Toa share their stories. Dwin successfully completes his mission, gathering all of the Rebels' belongings, even Rahkar's own pet bird, Kyan. On his own device, Dwin decides to contribute to the Rebels' escape, by burning down the Ko-Metru Knowledge Tower the Rebels stayed in (after making sure everyone evacuates, of course). This, he believes, may confuse the authorities and trick them, for however long it may be, into thinking that the Rebels accidentally died when hiding out. The airship has in the meantime arrived at Ko-Metru, and Rahkar sees what Dwin has done. After Dwin explains, she agrees at the soundness of the idea. Underground Hak muses to himself in Po-Metru. Realizing that, having been separated from the other Rebels, he has to fend for himself, Hak decides to fake his own death and go underground. He does this with the help of a few Matoran friends. He accidentally runs into Hiraga, however, and is forced to pretend to be working with a criminal to get Hiraga to leave. Hiraga is tricked into thinking that Hak is evil. Meanwhile, Alta, Matuk, Tommi, and White Tiger/Elkayen find Lazok in the Archives, then go on to meet Pareh in the sub-levels. Initially wary of a trap, they overcome their suspicions and listen as Pareh outlines some of his plans for the Rebels' next actions. Alta then decides to experiment with her Armor again. This time, she encounters the spirit of Hahli, who tells her that she is the descendant of Hahli and Jaller. Hahli then tells Alta that she has inherited her wisdom as well as Jaller's courage, and in time, she will become a great leader. But she must rise to the occasion to help her friends stop the 'darkness that threatens to invade Metru Nui'. Back at the Academy, Liro considers the battle he witnessed yesterday. He decides that going with the Rebels will at least be the right thing to do, even if it means going up against Zyrul. With that in mind, he leaves and begins wandering around, searching for the Rebels by himself. Confession Razekiel tries to concentrate on his reading of the Elemental Arts, but he keeps thinking of Rahkar and her smile. He wants to be with her, but to do so he will have to betray Zyrul...but why can't ''he have this love? After all, he thinks, Zyrul can't control his life. Finally, Raze writes a letter. ''Rahkar... I'd like for us to meet tonight...outside the Academy, in Le-Metru. Near Matau Park, by the slides. You should know where it is. '' Raze hesitates for a moment, then continues writing. ''I love you. ''-Razekiel'' Matau Park Tommi is sent back from the Archives to the airship to tell Rahkar (their de facto leader) about the group in the Archives. While flying, he thinks of Alta...and, in a lovestruck daze, crashes into the airship. After a stern lecture from Rahkar, the latter receives the message from Razekiel. She doesn't hesitate long, deciding to go meet Raze...maybe for a last goodbye. She has the pilot drop her off in Le-Metru, then waits. Rahkar is surrounded by a bunch of child Matoran, and impresses them with her elemental powers. Liro has in the meantime made it to Matau Park as well, noticing with shock that he has found Rahkar, who he knows is one of the Rebels. Still slightly enamored with her, he hides in a tree, watching her secretly until he deems it safe to ask to join. After the Matoran leave, Razekiel arrives. He sits next to Rahkar, and begins explaining that the Dark Mind is what made him do all those horrible things. He tries to fight it, he says, but the more he does, the more difficult it gets. But no explanation is necessary; Rahkar understands what he's going through, and she's long forgiven him. The problem, she says, is that they're on different sides: she's with the Rebels, and he's with Zyrul. It would never work. Raze nods, but asks, "why should that stop us from being together?" He then asks her to follow him to the center of the Park, where they see a lake, with the reflection of the moon in the water. "Wow..." "I knew you'd like it. When I was small, I'd run away to here. It was the safest place in the world for me." The two sit down on the dewy grass, blushing. Finally, Raze finds the courage to speak. "...I really like you, Rahkar." He leans over... And something falls out of a tree behind them. It makes a metal clanking sound. "Ah! Stupid...oh snap." Liro. Original Post A Full Course K-1 comes to with Zyrul creating a frost over his head. "Wake up, you fool!" The Alpha Kohm shakes his head violently, getting the frost off his body, while Zyrul gives him orders. "Razekiel has left for reasons unbeknownst to me. I would like you to track him, to prevent any sort of treachery on his part." K-1 nods. The bites he had gotten from the battle in the forest were just an appetizer. He was anxious for a full course. He lets out a howl, signalling his new pack. Soon, the canine wretches fill the room, five of them, not counting their leader. "Find the Toa," Zyrul says, holding down a piece of Razekiel's cloak he kept for just such a situation. K-1 sniffs, nods, allows the others to get the smell in their brains, then takes off, anxious to kill whatever they might find. Original Post Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)